warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Conflict, Lifestyles and Puberty
Natalie’s outfit black motorcycle jacket, wraparound sunglasses, magenta trilby hat, white sleeved button shirt, black shorts, splashy leggings, and splashy pink creepers Transcript (In the cafeteria of diamond city elementary, Kidware walked up to a Lunchlady) Lunchlady: Can I help you kids? Kidware: Yes! Jordan: Can I please have one hotdog, chips, a small donut and some apple juice, please? hannah: same for myself? (Then the Lunchlady gave Hannah & Jordan one hotdog, chips, a small donut and some apple juice.) Lunchlady: Here you go! Jordan: Thanks! Eva: i would like a chicken sandwich with no vegetables on them, mozzarella sticks, french fries and a strawberry milkshake. Elliot: and the same like Eva Lunchlady: ok! (Gives the two their lunch) here you go! eva: aw, thank you! Emma: We would like some cheese and bacon sandwiches, curly french fries & two orange juices please. Adam: Two of each. One for me, and one for my sis. lunchlady: ok, here you go emma: thanks a lot libby: I would like two pepperoni pizzas, two Hershey's Chocolate cookie, and two bottles of water Rhys: yes, I would like the same lunchlady: here you kids go! zoe: hi! Can me And Matthew have two macaroni cheeses with curly fries? matthew: zoe’s Correct lunchlady: enjoy your meals Kidware: thank you (Then Kidware went off to find a seat. Then they found a seat, when they’re about to eat, 9 volt halts them) 9 volt: now I know what your here Kidware: 9 volt? 9 volt: yep, that’s a name! This is a good old story about how you were born in 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999 and 2000. Eva: really? 9 volt: yes, indeed (sings) Well you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks And now I'm trying to get back Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best-est And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn To win some or learn some But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing We are just one big family And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved So I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm sure There's no need to complicate Our time is short This is our fate, I'm yours (after school) 9 volt: have you heard of bitzblock inc? A group that formed? zoe: uh, yeah 9 volt: ok, then you win then (sings again) I'm waitin' up, savin' all my precious time Losin' light, I'm missin' my same old us Before we learned our truth too late Resigned to fate, fadin' away So tell me, can you turn around? I need someone to tear me down Oh, tell me, can you turn around? But either way Hold me while you wait I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait) If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait) My love, my love, my love, my love Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait) Tell me more, tell me something I don't know Could we come close to havin' it all? If you're gonna waste my time Let's waste it right And hold me while you wait I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait) If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait) My love, my love, my love, my love Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait) I wish you'd cared a little more (hold me while you wait) I wish you'd told me this before (hold me while you wait) My love, my love, my love, my love Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait) Stay a while (hold me while you wait) (My faith is shaken, but I still believe) Stay a while (Hold me while you wait) My love, my love, my love (hold me while you wait) Won't you stay a while? (Breathes) Eva: wow...Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes